Enterprise architecture is a comprehensive framework used to manage and align an organization's Information Technology (IT) assets, people, operations, and projects with its operational characteristics. In other words, the enterprise architecture defines how information and technology will support the business operations and provide benefit for the business. Because enterprise architecture is about more than technology, the people involved in the NIH enterprise architecture program represent both information technology (IT)-focused personnel and mission/administration-focused personnel. These personnel are involved in the NIH enterprise architecture program in different capacities. The Office of the Chief IT Architect (OCITA) is the core NIH enterprise architecture team responsible for the daily administration and management of the NIH enterprise architecture program. The various enterprise architecture governing bodies, which are comprised of both IT and mission personnel, ensure alignment between the enterprise IT architecture and the portions of NIH that they represent. In addition to OCITA and the various governing bodies, there is a population of stakeholders (both internal and external to the NIH) that have either a professional interest in the NIH Enterprise Architecture or utilize the NIH Enterprise Architecture in executing their responsibilities. https://enterprisearchitecture.nih.gov/Pages/about.aspx